


Maybe This Could Work

by NaviPreg



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: (look idk what an appropriate tag would be so just roll w/ it), Belly Rubs, Characters Are Adults, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaviPreg/pseuds/NaviPreg
Summary: Enzan’s taking some time off at home for the last few weeks of his pregnancy and yet he still insists on working from home. Meanwhile, Netto is in the mood for bonding with his soon-to-come children and husband…





	Maybe This Could Work

Enzan gave a disgruntled sigh as he gazed at the work on his laptop. Quite a few months ago from now, Enzan had found himself carrying Netto’s children, twins to be specific. At this point in time he was at least a few weeks or so away from delivering said twins, which was why he found himself at home. Thing was, Enzan wasn’t up for relaxing for the last few weeks, and even at home he wound up continuing his work, even if his now large stomach would get in the way every now and then.

Though taking his current state into account, this did concern some people- ESPECIALLY Blues. While Enzan was working his NetNavi appeared on his shoulder and peered in on him. Of course, Enzan could sense Blues’ presence and made the first move to speak.

 

“What do you want now, Blues?” Enzan asked. Stupid question since he felt like he knew what he would get in response.

  
“I was just checking by to see what you were up too, sir.” Blues responded. Of course his Operator was a bit skeptical…

  
“Suuure you were. Like the other times where you tried to pull me away from my work just because of the fact there’s a matter of weeks before I get these kids cut out of me.”

  
Blues fell silent for a second. Enzan was onto him now.

  
“Look I know you might not like it. It’s just i’m worried for you and the twins. The least you could do is stop trying to stress yourself and take it easy…”

 

“Stress myself? Nah, i’ve been doing this for god knows how long, i’m sure at this point I won’t get stressed easily by this kinda work. ‘Sides it’s not like you were reminding me constantly during the times I was back at the company anyways. Either way, i’m sure i’ll be fine.”

 

“Positive?”

 

“Positive since I found out I was pregnant.”   
  
Sure Enzan was a bit annoyed at Blues, but that wasn’t going to stop him from joking around with the guy at all. Eventually Blues did stop asking him and Enzan managed to continue what he was doing.   


* * *

Enzan kept going until he heard the bedroom door open and when he turned to it he saw none other than Netto Hikari, the man that he had been married to quite some time before he got himself into the situation. Netto gave him a slight smile as he entered the room. Enzan returned to his work, though he did acknowledge the smile on his husband’s face and returned it a slight bit.

 

“Hey, Egghead~” Netto said as he sat down on the bed. “How are you feelin’?”

 

“Eh. I’ve been doing ok.” Enzan replied, still having his eyes fixed on the computer screen. “How was your day, anyways?”

 

“Oh you know. The usual stuff.”

 

Netto proceeded to lie down next to Enzan. He peered in and saw the things he was working on. Seemed like he was working on something, though he wasn’t going to say anything about it. Rather, he would beginning to gaze down at the enormous belly that Enzan had gotten from the long 8 or 9 months the twins were in there. Heck, Netto could barely see the two moving in there, and seemed a bit confused by Enzan’s reaction or lack of in this case.   
  
Then, without warning, Netto proceeded to place his hand on his dear husband’s stomach. Turns out the kids were pretty active at the moment and Netto could actually feel quite a lot of movement in there. What he wasn’t aware of, however was the fact that he gave Enzan a slight scare from the sudden move. This of course led to him grabbing hold of Netto’s hand.

 

“Netto. What are you doing?” Enzan didn’t seem a bit impressed by his husband’s actions.   
  
“Gimme a break! I was just feelin’ the babies kicking around!” Netto said with a pouty look on his face. “Anyways, it’s getting pretty late. Maybe you should start saving and putting that thing away for the night.” Netto pointed at the laptop.   
  
Enzan just glared at him briefly before letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Fine. But don’t think I won’t be back at it in the morning.”   


 

After Enzan had put everything away, he wasn’t exactly ready to go to sleep. Perfect as Netto immediately got someone speaking to him from his PET. Of course, it was Rock.

 

“So, you planning on what you were talking about earlier?” Rock whispered to is Operator.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Netto looked a bit confused until Rock explained.

  
“You know, you told me you might have a little ‘family bonding time’ as you called it around this time. And you told me to remind you?” Said the blue navi in response.

 

With that, Netto immediately remembered. “Oh yeah. That.”

 

“So you gonna do it?”

 

“Heh. of course.”

 

With that he put his PET away and turned to Enzan.

 

“Um Enzan? Do you think I could….”

 

Enzan cocked his head slightly. “Do I think you could?”   
  
“Y-you know…” he made a gesture about wanting to get behind Enzan so his head was resting on his chest.    
  
After that, Enzan, while still having a poker-faced look on him, gave him a slight nod. “Only if you help me get into position. Cuz with these two in here, I can barely move.

 

Netto was happy to help so he helped his spouse get up as he shifted so he was behind him.

 

“Soo… what do you-”

 

Of course, yet again, Enzan was slightly startled by Netto wrapping his arms around his belly. This time, Netto went all out and began to lift Enzan’s sweater up, revealing that gut he’s been sporting all this time. Netto learned one thing for sure over the course of the pregnancy, and that was Enzan seems to REALLY love having his belly rubbed.

 

Netto began to rub Enzan’s stomach at the sides in a sort of circular motion. Enzan would have stopped him by now but he felt too satisfied from the rubbing that he just relaxed himself, even beginning to put his hands on his spouse’s as well. Though after awhile they did begin to stop. Enzan wound up feeling rather calm and satisfied after all that and sort of cuddled up to Netto afterwards.

 

“You know, i’ve said so much stuff about how I don’t think the kids are the best but...maybe we could make this work out.” Enzan smiled calmly at Netto.

 

“Well, i’m sure it will. Don’t you worry, Enzan. ‘sides, i’m gonna stick with you through it all. We made the vow after all~”

 

Enzan giggled a bit “Nettoooo.”

 

Finally the two began to doze off in the position that the were in right now. Hopefully it won’t go back to the way it first was by morning.

* * *

 

Rock and Blues were chatting about the whole thing as it happened. Rock found it rather endearing and was doing most of the talking about of the two.

 

“I bet they’re gonna look really adorable. I mean, they’d probably get it from Enzan..”

 

“Nah, i’m sure they’re gonna get it from Netto. But that’s just me.”

 

“Well we can really only wait and hope for the better.”

 

“Definitely, anyways I think there asleep. I’m gonna split for now. See ya Rock.”

 

Rock waved goodbye to Blues before as he departed for the rest of the night. Rock wound up thinking to himself a bit before going himself.

 

“Jeez, and to think it’s so near to the time that those two are gonna be born...matter of weeks til i’m technically an uncle. Ah well. I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end.”

* * *

 

#  **THE END**


End file.
